Las Vegas
"People speaking of an '''oasis' in the desert...a beacon in the middle of hostility, welcoming weary travellers from miles around. A den of vice. Of sex, drugs, booze and gambling. A city of sin...nothing less than America's playground. But that...is a story for another day," '' -- The Pilgrim's description of Las Vegas Las Vegas, often referred to simply as Vegas and the City of Sin, is a location in the Extended Universe. The county seat of Clark County, Nevada, Vegas was a world-renowned resort city, known for its gambling, shopping, fine dining, entertainment, and nightlife. Not much is known about it after the outbreak, although, according to travellers who claim to have been there, it has become a thriving community, continuing its Old World reputation as a "city of sin". According to some, it continues to thrive despite the Great Collapse. Overview History Pre-Apocalypse Las Vegas was the 28th-most populated city in the United States, the most populated city in the state of Nevada, and the county seat of Clark County. Las Vegas was an internationally renowned major resort city, known primarily for its gambling, shopping, fine dining, entertainment, and nightlife. The Las Vegas Valley as a whole served as the leading financial, commercial, and cultural centre for Nevada. The city billed itself as The Entertainment Capital of the World and is famous for its mega-casino–hotels and associated activities. It was a top three destination in the United States for business conventions and a global leader in the hospitality industry, claiming more AAA Five Diamond hotels than any other city in the world. The city's tolerance for numerous forms of adult entertainment earned it the title of Sin City. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, most of the surviving kids in the city retreated to the community of Paradise and focussed around the Strip. Although the numerous groups that formed worked together for a few decades, the city eventually devolved into a battleground between warring factions seeking control of the city's resources. After the Great Collapse and with the city heavily damaged from over 100 years of fighting, four factions assembled in the city, each controlling their own casino and resort: Caesar's Palace, inhabited by the Palace Dwellers; the Cosmopolitan Hotel, inhabited by the female-only Birds of Prey; the Bellagio, inhabited by the White Lotus; and the New York-New York Casino and Resort, inhabited by the New Yorkers. The factions continued to fight one another until a strange man arrived at the city gates. He met with and spoke with the four faction leaders individually, bringing them together with the hopes of rebuilding Vegas into the Entertainment Capital of the World. That man became only known as Mr Mossetti, taking up residence in the abandoned Luxor and becoming the de-facto ''leader of Vegas, with the other factions answering to him. A few years after the Great Collapse, the Children of History arrived in the city seeking technology and the history of Vegas' rise from its dark past. Mr Mossetti made a deal with the Children: they'd be allowed to set up a small base in the city, using an old military bunker beneath the city (this later turned out to be an undiscovered Gate). In exchange, the Children would use their knowledge to restore power to the city. The Children agreed, and set up their base just outside of Paradise, masking the base from the inhabitants of the outer city. Society Inhabitants Luxor Las Vegas * [[Mr Mossetti|''Mr Mossetti]] - leader, ''de-facto ''leader of Las Vegas Caesar's Palace Palace Dwellers * Caesar - leader Children of History Category:Locations Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Locations